desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Said
"Mother Said" is the 85th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Adele Delfino, Susan’s mother-in-law, arrives for a visit. Carlos and Gabrielle find out their tenant, Ellie, has a dark secret. Lynette has more problems with Kayla. A full scale war erupts between Bree and Edie. Plot Susan is visited by Mike's mother, Adele who happens to be very critical towards her daughter-in-law. Lynette is pushed to her limit by her evil stepdaughter Kayla, who threatens to break up their family, and Gabrielle accidentally finds bricks of cocaine underneath Ellie's bed. In the meantime, an escalating war between Bree and Edie becomes ugly when the truth comes out and people get hurt, and Dylan learns her mother plans for them to move away. Bree and Edie The episode begins with Bree confronting Edie about the kiss with Orson. Edie tells Bree that she is not interested in Orson. When Bree slaps Edie across her face, this marks a full scale war between them. First Bree sabotages Edie's business by hounding off a family that wanted to move in to the Young house. Orson arrives at Bree's house trying to reconcile with her, and wants to take Benjamin to a carnival, but all his apologies fail and she called in a lawyer to sort out Benjamin's custody. Edie then goes to Orson's apartment to complain about Bree and she notices Orson's statement about Benjamin on the table. In the statement, it is revealed that Benjamin's biological parents are actually Austin and Danielle. Edie then blackmails Bree to be kind to her and do whatever she wants, or all her secrets will be exposed. Bree reveals Benjamin's true parentage to Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle explaining Edie's attempt to blackmail her. The women of Wisteria Lane then march down to Edie's house and finally disown Edie. Edie expressed that she's sorry, but unfortunately that has fallen on deaf ears. Edie then told her son Travers that she will be spending Mother's Day with him as she leaves Wisteria Lane. Actually, she's going to be spending a lot more time with him from now on. Susan Mike's mother, Adele Delfino, comes for a visit. Adele brings Susan a recipe book as a present, since she had heard from Mike that Susan is not a good cook. Adele also offers herself to teach her to cook. Adele brought up their financial issues while she and Susan prepare for dinner one night, but Susan insists that they do not have any problems financially as they both have jobs, although Adele thinks Susan's job as a children's book illustrator does not pay much. When Adele, Mike and Susan go to a restaurant to lunch, Susan tells Mike not to complain to Adele about her, but Mike insists that his mother is trying to help. As Adele rambles on about Susan's shortcomings, deciding that she would stay to spruce up the house, Susan fakes labor by spilling her club soda on her leg. Susan then goes into labor for real later at home when Mike confesses to his mother that certain things she had said hurt Susan's feelings. Lynette Lynette and Tom hire a family counselor Dr. Dolan to work things out within the family. Lynette told the counselor to focus more on Kayla since she thinks Kayla's the problem within the family. Kayla overheard the discussion and quickly act upon it by giving Lynette a drawing she made in school. Later, Dr. Dolan suggests that Lynette and Kayla should spend more time together as often as possible to have a parent-child bond. Therefore, Lynette takes Kayla to a boutique and Kayla wants to spend a lot of money, much to Lynette's displeasure. Kayla threatens Lynette that the fun does not have to end as long as Lynette gives in to her demands. She tells her that she can convince Penny to jump off the roof, causing Lynette to slap Kayla in the face. On the morning of Mother's Day, Lynette's children and Tom make her breakfast in bed, while Kayla calls Dr. Dolan and tells him that Lynette has been hitting her. Carlos and Gabrielle's relationship with their new tenant Ellie grows during her stay. One day when Ellie takes Carlos for a walk in the park, the fire alarm sounds in Ellie's room. Gabrielle then goes to deactivate it and she finds cocaine under Ellie's bed. Carlos then calls the police to report about Ellie's drug possession. The detective who Gabrielle recognizes as Ellie's "tattoo client" told them to pretend nothing had happened as the police wanted to use Ellie to catch the suppliers. Ellie then gave Gabrielle a bouquet of flowers for Mother's Day which moved her. Katherine Dylan confronts Katherine, who had planned to move out now that Wayne knows where they live. Dylan refuses to move out as she wants to stay with her father. When Wayne picks up Dylan to take her to her recital one day, Katherine tells him that she is not interested in a reconciliation. She tells him that she cheated on him during their marriage, and Dylan is not his daughter. When Wayne asks about Dylan's actual father, Katherine replies that it does not really matter now. As she walks back home, Wayne picks up the chewing gum Dylan chewed on earlier for DNA examination. He says that he wants to get a confirmation of relation between a suspect and a victim. The results reveal that her DNA sample has no relation to the "victim". When Dylan visits Wayne on Mother's Day, Wayne checks on Dylan's arms for scars (he had watched home videos of Dylan learning to ride a bike and she had wounded her arm). Furious that she is not his daughter, Wayne yells at Dylan to get out of his apartment before he calls the police. Trivia *This episode's title is derived from the lyrics to the song I Know Things Now from the Stephen Sondheim musical Into the Woods. *By garnering 15 million viewers, this episode joined "In Buddy's Eyes", as the least viewed episodes for Season 4. *When making the salad, Gabbrielle shakes the salt/pepper, though it's a grinder. *At the start of the scene where Susan fakes her labour, Adele had a line about sugar, which was cut. **An extras phone kept ringing during filming, too. *The original opening to the episode was written completely different. *The scene where Edie confronts Bree about knowing the truth about Benjamin was rewritten. fr:4x15 pl:4.15 Mother Said ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 15 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holiday-themed episodes